The Snake Child
by Jurah
Summary: Bruce Banner hid many secrets in his life, but none were more heavily guarded then the fact that he had a son. His name? Harry Potter.
1. 1

**Summary:** Bruce Banner hid many secrets in his life, but none were more heavily guarded then the fact that he had a son. His name? Harry Potter.

**Warnings: **Love of the slash kind: Bruce/Tony and possible Steve/Harry

* * *

Prologue:

A knock sounded throughout the room. Both darkly dressed figures paused, and the taller inched toward the door. Motioning with his hands, he sent the younger one to his hiding spot.

"Dr. Banner, please come outside with me. We have much to… discuss." A woman's hardened voice drifted form the other side of the door. There was a slight pause before Bruce Banner did as asked.

The boy previously sent away slowly crept out of his hidden position. Inching towards the door, he tried to listen in on what he could.

"We are activation the Avengers Initiative; you are requested to join by Fury."

"And exactly what makes you think I will go with you?"

There was a slight pause, before a hidden signal was made. Men previously hidden by the shadows made themselves known, brandishing their guns in warning. An emotionless laugh left Bruce's lips, before he grinned at the group in front of him.

"I suppose that means I should pack?" The women fixed him with a look the showed her disagreement, but let him go with a curt nod.

"Ten minutes, Dr. Banner, that's all you have." He ignored her words, opening the door slowly. The boy that was previously listening in to the conversation sat perched on the couch, a feral look crossing his face.

"You know I can't take you. Harry, please, _please _just stay here!" He offered no reply to the whispered words. The older man sighed, before pulling him into a quick hug. Letting go almost immediately after initiating the contact, he sated the Other Guy's internal demands.

"I can't make you do anything… just… be _careful_ okay?"

"Of course, father." The soft voice answered. Bruce Banner took on more look at his son before walking out the door. He felt something wash over him slightly, and he knew Harry had cast something on him. He understood, of course. His biggest secret would have to make its appearance sometime.

Back in the house, alone this time, the boy finally allowed himself a smile. He would wait until the right moment, but soon. He would make his move very soon.

Distress. He could feel it through his link with his father. His father was feeling a lot of it, and it was starting to worry Harry. He knew his father was one of the best at controlling his emotions, but there were so many unknown variables in this situation. So many people in one confined space, and all of them advanced or the best the human race had to offer. And now a God as well. Granted, he was more of a demi-God, but it didn't make him any less dangerous. He was hidden underneath his invisibility cloak, watching for any signs of imminent danger.

Then Stark arrived. His father's emotions shifted to that of respect, and something else. Something he had never experienced through the bond, he was naturally curious. Keeping an eye on the man, he listened as the Director entered. He missed most of the conversation, getting distracted with the thoughts of the man known as Iron Man. He heard something about a man named Loki and then New York, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. His focus was on the Iron Man and his father. They seemed to be getting along well, considering he had heard that Stark "didn't play well with others". And Harry could respect that. He knew what it was like to be a loner and make that decision for yourself.

Before he knew it they were all moving their separate ways. Leaving his father for a moment, he moved to follow the woman he had seen earlier. Red hair that reminded him of someone and a form-fitting suit, she walked purposefully. He assumed she was given a job by the Director, and he assumed it corresponded with this Loki person. Curious, he followed her to some sort of cell. A big cell. The Other Guy kind of _big._ Suspended above a drop of sorts, it was structurally strong enough to hold his father. White hot anger surged through him. Hissing softly to himself, Harry turned his attention to the man occupying his father's cell. Dark hair with bright green eyes assaulted his mind, but in front of him was a man with dull blue eyes.

Eyes were important to Harry. His own eyes were an unmistakable green that would always be his identity; his connection to his father and the Other Guy.

He watched as the woman, Black Widow, tried to play the part of a vulnerable and emotional girl. She didn't fail, but he could tell she was faking it. However good she was, a hint of real emotion gave way and that was what gave her away. Her real anger seeped into her eyes, and it opened her mind to Harry. She was worried about a fellow Agent. Loki, it seemed, had his own plans.

"Are you so weak you need another with you?" Harry mentally sighed in his head. This _was_ the Loki he was worried it was- the Norse God. Slipping out of the room, he sent one look back to the man that was silently watching him.

Harry relocated his father, noticing the scepter that was on display. He had entered when his father and Tony were speaking to Steve, the leader of their little group.

"-He's Nick Fury! He's a spy. He's _the _spy. Of course he's hiding something!" Ah, so they had finally figured out they weren't given the full story. Not wanting to hear them argue, he tuned them out. He heard Steve leave and re-enter with Fury as the rest of the group were gathering. His father had made the same connection he had about the cell- no, the cage.

There was a sudden movement on the helicarrier that sent Harry sprawling forward, his cloak slipping with him. Strong arms wrapped around him, and he realized that he could see himself.

The cloak was gone, and he was in a room possibly filled with the deadliest people on Earth. And his _father_. Honestly, he was more worried about the latter.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:** Thank you all so much for your immediate response to this story! As a gift for that, I got this finished a lot faster then planned. Furthermore, I hate to inform you, but the next chapter or two will be focused on the history of the story; how Harry came to be, his childhood, and of course, the focus of this chapter: How Bruce and Lily met. After these few initial chapters, the story will pick up once again where the prologue left off. So no worries, the exciting part will be back very soon.

**Warnings: **Slash relations between Bruce/Tony and possible Steve/Harry (If wanted. If not, who would you rather he be paired with?) ***Poll now posted on my profile for the pairing decision***

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

**Side note:** I had a lot of questions in the reviews, and as this is my first story I wasn't sure if you would like me to respond to them with a PM. So, in genreal, do you want an author to respond to your review? Thank you, and without further delay: enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Lily Evans, soon to be Potter, sat alone in the quiet Hogwarts Library. Sighing softly, she allowed her fingers to run along the smooth spines of the books that were situated on her table. Being surrounded by the books that she was always near sent a wave of calmness through her. With some of her anxiety gone, she was allowed to just think for a few moments. But her mind drifted back to the cause of her anxiety: James. Well, she supposed it wasn't all him. It was the fact that in a few days she would be leaving behind the home-away-from-home that she had been living in for seven years of her young life.

But it was mainly James. He was sweet, and loving, and he would take care of her. She knew that. Perhaps it was that she hadn't really wanted to settle down so quickly. She wanted to explore the world, but she also didn't want to make James wait for her. Lily knew that if she left to go on her adventure, there was that overlying chance that she wouldn't come back afterwards.

Lily was brought out of her thoughts when the chair next to her was pulled away from her table. She glanced over, her green eyes catching who it was, and she relaxed.

"Goodness Remus, you startled me." She said gently. She gave him a small smile to show she wasn't upset.

"Forgive me, my Dear Lady." He joked for a moment, before turning serious. He studied her face, and Lily knew that she couldn't hide from Remus. After all, out of anyone she knew, he was the best at keeping secrets.

"What are you worried about, Lily? It's James, isn't it?" Remus was gentle in his questioning, although he offered no room for her to deflect it. "You know, I think he would understand if you wanted to have a vacation alone before your wedding. He has really matured." He paused for a moment, before laying a warm hand over her cold one, "He'll love you, no matter what choice you make. Please consider bringing it up with him."

Lily, overcome with a sudden sense of relief, enveloped Remus in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you..." She murmured into his shoulder. He laid a hesitant hand on her back before whispering a short, "You're welcome."

Lily brought up the idea the next day. Surprisingly to her, but not to anyone who really knew James, he accepted immediately. His only complaint was that he wouldn't see his Lily-flower for a whole month.

* * *

The day of Lily's departure, James held a farewell party at his- no, _their_ new home. She still couldn't wrap her mind around that one.

But Lily was happy. She was marrying the man she loved and she was getting the opportunity to travel. For a whole month longer she would introduce herself as Lily Evans. And with that single thought she relaxed and watched, laughing along with Remus as Sirius and James were pranking some of their more unsuspecting guests.

As the guests eventually started to file out of their house, only Sirius and Remus remained. Peter had been one of the less fortunate guests and ended up with bright pink hair and large buck teeth; he left shortly after, hiding his teeth behind his hand and wearing a hood over his head. That only pushed James and Sirius to enlarge the teeth and hair as he walked away, making it impossible for him to hide his new attributes. She couldn't help but laugh when his face turned a bright shade of red to match his new hair.

All too soon, Sirius and Remus left as well, leaving her and James alone. She was set to leave in a matter of minutes. Sitting on the couch with James and knowing she was leaving him was almost unfathomable. But she had suggested this and she would follow through. She was not about to chicken out.

"Lily…" James breathed out, embracing her tightly. She relaxed in his arms, letting the feeling of someone who loved her surround her. She was calm when she looked up at him, her eyes finally shining brightly again. She gave him a small peck on the cheek. He responded with a grin, placing his lips over hers in a soft, but heated kiss that she returned with equal vigor.

Slowly she retracted from his embrace, breathing softly. She stood slowly, placing her hand in his for one last time before she left. He pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around her once again.

"If you ever need anything, or you want to come home early…" He gave her a small wink. "You know I'll be patiently awaiting your return," he finished with a small smile. Lily laughed at his implications, but nodded after a moment.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair. Giving him one final peck on the lips, she spoke her love in return.

And with that, Lily Evans grabbed her bag and apparated away, ready to start her final adventure.

* * *

Lily's first day was spent in Africa where she wondered around the bush, studying the animals. Of course this trip was not just for pleasure. She recorded notes on each animal she encountered and documented different types of plants she discovered.

Of course, she really went to Africa for its mythical creatures. Her first encounter was with a small dragon- if you could ever call an adult dragon _small_. She had read about it in the book: _Mystical creatures of Africa and Where to find them_ by Miridya Bayson. It was said to contain a small, rare stone that was a key ingredient in most long-lasting transmutation rituals. In order to get it, you had to stun the creature and extract the stone with the dragon living. In a world where most wizards care little to none about the conservation of magical creatures, it may have been its best bet in survival.

Lily enjoyed Africa; the scorching heat was a welcome change for about two hours before she placed a cooling charm over herself with a swift flick of her wand. The next day she traveled to Greece and Romania before retiring to Norway for the night. Waking up early in the morning, she left mid-day and traveled to the rest of the Nordic regions.

On her forth day, she visited the states for a short period. While the United States was filled with hidden magical creatures, there were very few witches and wizards. Even three hundred or so years later, wizards were still wary of the kill-happy past that overtook some of the colonies. Even with the fact that not one real witch was killed; the premise of the event left a lasting mark.

The fifth day she visited Spain and France, meeting up with a few witches in the area before heading out into the wilderness. The rest of the week she traveled to the colder regions of the world: Greenland, Russia, and Antarctica.

The eighth, and perhaps the most important day so far, she arrived in Latin America.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky by the time Lily awoke. She sat up slowly, stretching her back and legs as per routine. She didn't want her legs cramping up like they had late in the day in her Africa visit.

Reaching for her pack that was spelled to hold all of her items, she pulled out a small package of yogurt and opened it up, savoring the taste as she licked the excess yogurt off the lid. A small rustle in the vegetation behind her was the first sign that she wasn't alone. The small gasp and louder grunt as something landed with a loud 'thud' was the only other indication needed. Hefting herself to her feet, she slowly inched toward the targeted area. Pushing back a few stray branches that obstructed her view, she walked slowly through the rain forest. Brandishing her wand hesitantly, she eventually arrived at her destination.

An average sized man lay on the ground, naked as the day he was born. His eyes were wide, staring at her in wonder. They were green; a vibrant, yet somehow dark green that startled her for a moment before she regained her composure. She slowly walked towards him, warily at first to access the threat level. When he remained laying still, she eventually reached his side.

"…Are you hurt?" She was unsure if he spoke English, but she figured she would give it a try anyway. He seemed to access himself for a moment before focusing on her once more. He took the liberty to study her for a minute before finally voicing his response.

"I seem to have sprained my ankle." He paused. "It should be fine, really." He gave her a small smile, not even wincing as he shifted his leg.

"What are you doing out here? I've been in the region for awhile and I never saw you... or heard a plane arrive. And as far as I know there aren't any outposts in the region of the forest. How you even got here would be a better question to ask, I suppose." He spoke quietly and calmly, despite what he said while he thought aloud.

"I could ask you the same." They both stared at each other for a moment, and Lily let her eyes wonder. A moment later a blush spread across her face, and she looked away hastily. A soft chuckle was heard from beside her; the overall roughness of the laugh signaled that the man didn't laugh often. It brought a smile to her face, and she turned once again to look at him.

"Ah, how about an introduction, then? Lady's first, as my mother always told me."

"Lily Evans, pleasure to meet you." He gave her a soft smile before answering in turn. His eyes seemed to shine brighter for a moment, as if he had forgotten what was troubling him just for that moment.

"Bruce Banner, and the same to you. Now, if it wouldn't be too much trouble… would you happen to have any spare clothes?"

And as they say, the rest was history.

* * *

After the initial meeting ordeal, Lily and Bruce became acquainted quite quickly. She became enamored with him, watching his behavior in everything he did as he did the same for her. But there was still the suspicion that created a barrier for them to get any closer to each other then they already were. The both seemed to simultaneously realize that they would have to be truthful with each other if they were going to continue coexisting.

Lily was considering how to explain to Bruce what she was as she was dressing for the day. She had her hair bundled up in a braid carelessly thrown together. Her eyes were darkened slightly, showing that she was nervous. She was about to break the Statute of Secrecy. The one rule among hundreds of pureblooded ideals she thought she would never have any problem of upholding.

When Bruce woke, she was partially ready to share her secrets, and by the darkened bags under his eyes, he may have been thinking the same thing.

"Bruce, I have something really important to tell you. You must promise me that you will never speak of this again. If… if you do, I'm afraid of what punishments will arise for you and me alike." Bruce seemed surprised at first, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Of course I'll keep it a secret. I… have many of those myself. I only request that you allow me to tell you my story afterwards." Lily nodded her agreement before starting into her story.

"When I was a little girl, I used to notice that some things would happen around me when I felt strong emotions like anger or fear. When I was seven, a dog attacked my sister and I and before he could get a bite from either of us, he disappeared into thin air. When I was even younger my mother used to tell me stories of how my bottle would fly to me when she wasn't fast enough with it." Lily paused here, letting out a small laugh.

"You're telepathic? You're a mutant then?" Lily seemed surprised for a moment. Thinking on it, she didn't truly understand how magic manifested itself in muggle-borns. She had just always accepted the fact that she was a witch and never really investigated it much.

"A mutant? Perhaps some of us… but no, there is a whole race of us. I am a witch. My parents however are muggles- non magical people," she summarized with Bruce's look of confusion.

"Do you… have a wand?" He asked uncertain if it was offensive or not. She gave a big smile at that, before pulling out her willow wand. Bruce was entranced by it, giving her curious looks. Prying his hand open slightly, she placed it his hand. Bruce was uncertain at first before he gave it a testing swish. While no magic was performed, it was easy to feel the power that was pulsing underneath the wood. While he would have believed her without the wand, he had no doubts now. The woman sitting across from him was exactly who she claimed to be.

"How do you learn this magic?" Bruce asked. Lily gave him a pointed look that said 'I was getting to that'.

"I first learned of magic, when one day during the summer when I was nine; a boy approached me about it. I was fairly young at the time, mind you, so I was quite doubtful yet at the same time very excited. His name was Severus Snape, and I suppose he would be considered my first friend- and boyfriend." Lily giggled a bit at that, basking in the past for a few moments before continuing, "When I was eleven, an owl appeared at my doorstep with a letter tied to its foot. These days, muggle-borns like me receive their first Hogwarts letter in the muggle mail; a huge advancement for the wizarding world, as we are finally just connecting with muggle technology."

Bruce interrupted her with a question, something she had been hoping to avoid, "I'm guessing there is something along the lines of a 'superior' level of wizard?"

"Yes, and unfortunately I'm second to last on the scale. Its purebloods, half-bloods of the wizard-muggle kind, and then half-bloods with creature blood, muggle-borns, and squibs- those who can't perform magic but are of wizarding descent."

"Do you have some sort of Wizarding law? And what is Hogwarts?" The man, a scientist to the bone, couldn't help but continue to throw questions her way.

"Bruce!" She exclaimed laughing. "You have to let me finish my story!" Bruce shot her an apologetic look. She continued on, still amused by the slightly older man's curiosity. "Hogwarts is the magical school I went to; there are multiple ones throughout Europe. Hogwarts is near a little village called Hogsmead, hidden away from muggles in Scotland. And before you ask, both places, like much of the Wizarding World, is hidden by extensive charms. Only those who possess magic can even see the places, let alone enter them."

Bruce couldn't help but interrupt, "How do they not... run into the places by accident?"

"They are spelled with barriers that project an image of something you would expect to find there- a building, and in the case of the Hogwarts Express, it's a brick platform wall." Bruce was still lost, but accepted her answer.

Lily continued on about her life for hours, and Bruce's story was overlooked for the night. She only left out one of the biggest parts of her life throughout the whole story: James.

* * *

Lily did not forget Bruce's offer to tell about his own story. The moment he was awake and eating his breakfast (which made much for sense for him now, considering that Lily spent a good ten minutes explaining how the bag worked as he had always wondered where she stored their food), Lily began her questioning.

"So Bruce… what about yourself; are you different as well?" Lily couldn't seem to find the correct way to bring up the topic subtly, so she went the straight-forward route immediately.

Bruce was reluctant at first to share, not because he didn't trust Lily, but he was afraid once he did tell her she would leave.

"I have a somewhat huge case of a… personality fracture. I am a scientist by trade and… well I offered to help a fellow scientist with some testing. At the time I had no idea what he was really testing for, but I know now that he was trying to recreate the Super-Soldier formula. It's something the general public never learned of… and we only ever had one successful case of it. The serum… it is very difficult and extremely dangerous to create." He stopped, trying to muster up the courage that he had remaining. Lily laid her land over his, giving him a gentle, encouraging smile.

"So I attempted to recreate it. And it didn't work out so well… due to my exposure with some Gamma radiation, I acquired a new physical body. His name is the Hulk… and I hope you never have to meet the Other Guy."

"That's horrible! Is-is the transformation painful?" Lily inquired, her eyes narrowed in worry.

"You know, no one's ever asked me that." Bruce let out an emotionless laugh. "Usually when I get to this part, someone provokes the Hulk to see if I'm telling the truth or they're gone before I even finish."

"Well obviously you never told it to someone who also hides a big secret." Lily offered. "Come, let's go for a walk. You can tell me more about your childhood." Lily stood, offering her hand. Bruce took it, pulling himself up easily.

Lily was internally debating what to do to offer the obviously damaged man some comfort, so she settled on a small kiss on the cheek. Just as she was about to place a quick peck, Bruce turned and she kissed him right on the lips. Startled, they both flew back. Muttering out apologies, Lily struggled to explain and Bruce tried to comprehend what had just happened.

In the end, they were both left blushing and feeling that should not have formed were beginning to arise.

* * *

Somewhere along the line, they had grown increasingly closer to each other over the past two weeks. James was in the back of Lily's mind, and she and Bruce finally were brought out of their blushing stage and into one of chaste kisses. Every day that passed, returning home was looking bleaker by the moment for Lily. It had started innocently enough, but Lily had now started to like the ring the name 'Lily Banner' had to it. All the while, she knew that she had to go back. Bruce was like a fantasy- one that she would always yearn for but something that she couldn't keep a hold on.

On their last day together, Lily was trying to make it the best possible. She cooked a big breakfast, and she and Bruce spent it switching between kissing and talking. If Bruce noticed something was wrong- and Lily knew that he did- he never said anything, and for that she was glad. She could never lie to Bruce, but she could withhold the truth.

When night approached, Lily did something she knew she would hate herself for in the morning; she placed a conception charm on herself to increase her chances of pregnancy. And even worse, she placed a lust charm on Bruce to make it impossible for him to turn her down.

That night the two were up until the early hours of the morning, before they both settled into a deep sleep, encased in each others' arms.

The next morning, Lily was gone. In her place she left a single book with the title of _Hogwarts: a History_, and a small note written on parchment paper.

_Dear Bruce,_

_I know you will probably hate me after reading this. I've wronged you multiple times. I have a fiancée of the name James Potter, and we are to be wed in a few short days. My month long trip around the world was to be my bachelorette party of sorts, and a rather long one at that. I know I have betrayed your trust, as well as my fiancée's, but I ask you to not remember me for this. Remember what we had, remember what I told you. I swear by my magic that every word I told you was the truth. And if you remember nothing else, remember that you are not a monster. Please stay safe. I do not believe we will ever meet again; please do not attempt to find me. I will contact you if the need arises. And please, care for the book I left for you. One day the message will become clear._

_ With all my love,_

_ Lily Potter nee Evans_

By the time he was finished, Bruce felt an onslaught of tears approaching. Crying for the life that he thought he had gained with this woman, and the loss of the only friend he had; he soaked the parchment in tears. The drops of tears seemed to roll off the paper, and he knew then that Lily had put some sort of charm on it. That only made him cry harder.

* * *

When Lily arrived home, she was suspecting a surprise party to be thrown in her arrival. She was not, however, expecting to find a grim-faced Dumbledore, nor a teary-eyed trio of Marauders. The forth member was nowhere to be seen, and she immediately knew he was dead. James was dead and she was out enjoying herself with Bruce. She held strong, not a single tear breaking the seal that started to form in her eyes.

"Oh, Lily." Remus rushed forward, hugging her tightly. She let her head rest on his shoulder, letting her eyes droop with every passing second.

"He's really gone?" Her voice was timid, something that she hadn't been for years. Not since she found out she was a witch.

"I'm afraid so, Lily. He… he died in a fight with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. A cutting hex to the neck severed his spine. He died quickly and painlessly." If anything, Remus' last few words made the difference.

"I-I'm glad he wasn't in any pain." She whispered. Remus, for once in his life, was not awkward in his comforting. He rubbed Lily's back gently, calming her down greatly.

"I-I didn't miss the funeral… did I?"

"Lily… Lily he died a few days after you left… and we couldn't contact you at all. Even Albus couldn't trace your location. And believe me, we all tried. We sent a few of the best owls we could get, and they all came back with nothing… if they came back at all." He added softly, continuously rubbing her back.

Lily was calming down slowly, nodding her head as she lifted it off of Remus. "I have no doubt that you all tried you best to tell me." She offered them a weak smile. "Thank you."

"Whatever for, Lily child?" Albus asked, his normally twinkling eyes watching her with avid concern.

"For being here with me; I'm not sure how I would have taken it if the Head Auror had to tell me."

That night, Lily, after everyone had left, allowed herself to cry. Placing her hand on her stomach, she prayed that the child had taken. Otherwise, she feared she wouldn't have much to live for anymore.

* * *

Six months later, in the slowly warming month of May, Lily had her first visitor since the fateful night that she learned her soon to be husband had been killed. Her stomach was continuing to grow, the small bump that appeared during her first trimester having become a rather round oval-like shape in the waning of her second trimester.

The sudden knock on the door of the cottage she was renting surprised her. Checking through the slit in the door, she recognized the face immediately. Her mind flashing back to the last time they had spoken, she was rightfully somewhat nervous. Hesitantly opening the door with a loud groan, the man on the opposite side of the door invited himself in. He barely glanced at her stomach before glancing up at her face. She was looking considerably healthy despite the fact that she was possibly carrying a mutant child. She had no idea if the effects of the gamma radiation would be passed down somehow to her child- her Harry.

Remus broke the silence first.

"Is it a little boy?" He didn't ask what she thought he would, but Remus was always a mysterious man. He had a special personality that surrounded him, and she was proud to call the man her friend.

"Yes. I've decided on his name as well… Harrison James Potter." She spoke hesitantly; almost uncertain of what she was saying herself.

"I think James would have loved him to bits despite the fact that he was not his own child." That brought a smile to Lily's face. Remus seemed to share her thoughts, and a soft smile pulled at his lips. "I can't imagine how young he would have started the little tyke on Quidditch. Can you imagine how small of a broom he would have had custom made just for him?" Remus joked lightly, if only to insure that Lily was okay with his presence. He didn't want to work her up in her condition.

"You're right… he would have loved him. And Harry would have loved Quidditch if only to appease his father," Lily joked lightly in return. Her smile stayed in place as she closed her eyes, envisioning the life she and James might have had with her child.

"Do you know the father?" He asked quietly, breaking her out of the trance she was in.

"Yes. He was a wonderful man, and if anything I hope he gets his personality from Bruce. He is much like you Remus; he is quiet and calm, and very intelligent. He was a scientist earlier on in his life. He ran into a bit of trouble though… and he was changed- or rather transformed from it." Remus stilled, focusing totally on her now with wide eyes.

"Was he-?" Lily didn't need him to finish, and answered immediately.

"No. No, I'm afraid he was much worse than any werewolf could ever be. While he never transformed for me, I felt the presence of the other the moment I met him. He is so powerful… and I hope to God that Harry does not obtain the same traits." Lily finished carefully, a faraway look in her eyes. Remus recognized it as longing.

Remus moved to leave, but paused right as his hand reached the door handle.

"If you had known James was dead while you were with Bruce, would you have returned?" His question caught her off guard. How did Remus read her so well?

"I don't know… I honestly don't."

With that, Remus left her with a promise to visit after the child was born. Unfortunately for Remus, the next time he visited, Lily would be long gone.

* * *

The first attempt on her child's life, on _Harry's_ life, had been an eye opener. Having been born just two months earlier, he certainly was a quiet child. He said nothing more than necessary, talking in his own version of baby garble on special occasions where Lily would feed him late or she wouldn't notice that his diaper needed changing.

While Lily had expected the child of a top-of-her-class witch and a well respected scientist to be a genius, it still unnerved her just how smart she believed the young baby to be. It was unnatural. There was just no explanation for it.

And if Lily ever had her doubts that the child would be a wizard, they were squashed the very next day when Harry summoned his own bottle, luke-warm and the formula exact. But it was that exact moment when Harry stilled, his eyes glazed over yet still they formed a hard glare. He hissed, surprising Lily greatly, and pointed toward a small wood encased window on the far side of the room. Warily she watched her son out of the corner of her eye, and that was when she spotted a dark figure outside.

Not waiting any further, she grabbed a still hissing Harry into her arms and apparated away, regardless of the fact that she, under normal circumstances, would never do such a thing with a young baby.

A safe distance away, she watched as the building they were in seconds before burst into flames. Glancing down at her son, Lily watched as he focused on a black car a few blocks away. Looking back at her old home for one last time, she apparated away again, leaving nothing behind but a slight crack.

* * *

It was near Harry's first birthday when Albus located her new abode in her hometown of Surrey. After hearing the knock on the door, Lily glanced down at her son, and noticing his lack of verbal response, she trusted that it was safe to open.

"Lily, my dear child, I have grave news." Albus left no room for pleasantries, speaking quickly and softly. While he had no idea of the extent of Harry's intelligence, he was instinctually cautious of the baby.

"There has been a prophecy made, and I fear it may be about your Harry." Lily interrupted him there.

"It is not yet decided who it is about?"

"There are two choices, my dear, and I fear your son may be the intended target. It's prophesized that either your son or a boy of the name Neville Longbottom will vanquish the Dark Lord Voldemort."

"Why must it be my son?" She said after a moment's pause. "What exactly is stated in this prophecy of yours?" Lily was calm on the outside, but internally she was breaking down. She hated herself as she thought it, but she dearly hoped it would be the Longbottom child that was chosen.

"The prophecy states: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark lord knows not." _While Lily was not aware the rest of the prophecy was not shared with her, she felt unease around the man that was her headmaster just a few years ago.

"There is no doubt in your mind it is Harry, then?" Lily inquired.

"I'm afraid not; the Longbottom boy's outlook is not good. In fact, he may even be a squib. There is no doubt in my mind that Voldemort knows this, and will target Harry instead." Albus seemed so sure of himself, yet still tried to keep his grandfatherly mask at the forefront, and not show that he was in fact the man who was the leader of the opposition against Voldemort.

Lily was suspicious, and young Harry, who was listening intently, seemed to share her view. "And exactly how does Voldemort know of the prophecy? Actually, how do _you_ know of it?" Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was speechless for a moment, before catching himself and giving Lily a small smile.

"I witnessed the forecasting of the prophecy myself. Unfortunately, I was not the only one, and there was a spy among the people of the tavern I was in." Lily was stunned.

"Did you not think of the consequences of such a prophecy being made at a public place? You are a headmaster at a magical school, for God's sake; place a silencing charm over yourself and the seer that cast the prophecy!" Lily, angered by the famed wizard's clumsiness that may very well cost her son's life, stood up straight. Harry, having been relaxing on the floor, crawled slowly over to his mother.

"I want you out of this house immediately! Do not come back! Do you hear me?" Lily yelled, snarling at the man who condemned her soon. Albus, sensing he could not reason with the furious women, left, giving her one last reproachful look.

Filled with a sense of hopelessness, Lily dropped to the floor next to Harry. Offering perhaps the only act of affection he had ever initiated himself, he crawled into her lap. Tilting his head back, he offered her a small smile and patted the arm the wrapped itself around him. With Harry calming her, she began to regain herself and along with it the intelligence she was known for.

Lily Evans had a new purpose in life, and that was to make sure her son would survive, no matter the costs to herself.

* * *

Lily knew that this All Hallow's Eve would be different; the air was permeated with darkness and the overlying clouds sparked a flash of fear through her.

"Harry, is today the day?" Lily asked her son who offered her no response. "After these past three months of waiting… has the time finally arrived?" She spoke to herself now.

Nervously, she continued her daily routine. Being left with the entire lot of potter estates, thanks to James' declaration in his will, she was currently inhabiting Godric's Hollow. She felt safe here, hidden with the defenses of ancient, ancestral magic.

But even the protective magic of the previous Potters' would not be enough to stop Lord Voldemort when he decided to make his appearance. And make an appearance he did.

Nearing midnight, the man arrived with a loud crack. Lily knew the second the sound reached her ears exactly who it was. Readying herself, she cut her finger and began drawing the blood runes that would protect Harry with her sacrifice, if need be. As she rushed through the ritual, she accidently smeared the sign for protection. Hastily trying to fix it, she rewrote the correct sign over it, but it was too late. Her previous drawing had taken root, and the blood ritual was changed.

No longer was the initial point of the ritual to protect with the sacrifice of equal value; now it was a transformation of equal standards.

When Voldemort reached the room, he gave her no time to react, utter ing the killing curse and ending her life. She fell, dead before she reached the ground. A single tear worked itself from her now dead eyes, landing with a quiet 'plop' on her ruined ritual.

With the woman gone, Voldemort focused his attention on the child who watched him for his position in the crib. Stunned for a moment by the babe's eyes, he regained his composure and lifted his wand. He noticed the drying blood on the floor near Lily's lifeless body. Almost surprised at the women's use of dark magic, he refocused on the baby.

"It appears your mother was desperate enough to sink to the forbidden Dark Arts. I suppose we are not all fortunate to be granted with a mother who lives and dies for her child," he muttered, almost reproachfully. Regaining himself quickly, he readied his wand at the babe. \

"Any other time, I would not do this. Forgive me, young Harry. _Avada Kedavra." _The green light shot forward, and for a moment, Tom thought that the boy's eyes were exactly the same shade. And a second later, the spell was rebounding off of the boy, and back to him. Unable to block it, the light green curse enveloped Voldemort, and his body evaporated, leaving behind his black cloak as the only proof he was ever truly there. And Harry, at the same time, enacted the ritual his mother had accidently created.

Soon, he too was gone, leaving behind a destroyed house and the body of his late mother.

When Aurors' and Albus Dumbledore arrived at the scene, they found no trace of any living creatures.

And just like that, Harry Potter was pronounced dead, having vanquished the Dark Lord, and to be remembered as the martyr who saved the Wizarding World.

Elsewhere, a man who had once again isolated himself from the general population was found; woken by the sound of a baby's cry.

* * *

Next Chapter: Harry's Childhood


End file.
